Wither To Death
by saviour1721odenba
Summary: Wither to death is the name of Kira and Athrun's band. Cagalli envies her brother so much so Kira introduced Athrun to her. AXCXS, AU, OOC...
1. Chapter 1

**Wither to death**

saviour1721odenba

Athrun is the guitarist of a rock band called, "wither to death". Kira is the vocalist; Yzak is the drummer while Shin is the bassist. Cagalli is Kira's twin sister, Lacus is Kira's girlfriend.

Cagalli envies her brother so much. He has the voice. "I always wanted to form a band! Being the drummer or the guitarist even being the bassist will be great except for being the vocalist! Argh! I envy Kira so darn much!" Cagalli screamed in her thoughts. She always wanted to form a band, a rock band in particular, but she hasn't found anyone that is fitted to be in a band. Lacus is a girly-goody-girl, she isn't fit to be in a band, she has great vocals but she needed someone who has the same voice as Mika Nakashima. Miriallia is also the same with Lacus, but she has a strong will, still, she isn't suited for a band. Cagalli also isn't suited for a band, she does have the looks of a punk star but she can't play any instruments! Heck, she can't even strum a guitar!

"What am I gonna do?? I can't find anyone to teach me how to play a guitar or the drums!" Cagalli was really pissed off. Kira who happened to hear Cagalli screaming and arguing with herself inside her room came inside and found her room to be so amazing. Even though he always sees his twin's room, it didn't cease to amaze him. Her room is dark with only light coming from the television, there were posters of different Japanese rock bands glued to her wall, there were posters of Dir en Grey, L'arcenCiel, Gackt and many more bands, also there were speakers, a radio, guitars (even though she doesn't know how to play a guitar, she has two acoustic guitars and one electric guitar. And what amazes him more is how she looks like.

She wore a mini skirt with leggings underneath it. She also wears chucks instead of high heels, her top was sleeveless, and it was colored black with a shade of bloody red. Her hair was still blonde but with some highlights of red and a little bit of black. She looked really scary at the same time, very cool.

"Hey sis, what's wrong? Are you feeling envious of me again?" Kira asked with a mocking tone. Cagalli glared at him, she seems she was ready to throw daggers at him. "Very funny Kira, you make me sick." "I was just kidding sis, hey, you do want to learn on how to play the guitar right?" Kira asked. "Hell yeah I do! You got someone who has very long patience and the guts to teach me guitar?" Cagalli asked excitedly. "Yup! This guy have really long patience. About the guts, well, I don't know."

"Hold up there Kira, you said, a guy is going to teach me?? You know that I hate guys except you and our late father and of course those who are in bands!" "But, I promise you that you will like this guy, and he is my best friend and also the guitarist of my band, so how about it?" "So, he is your guitarist and best friend huh? Well, does he want to teach me or not?" "He accepted my request but promise me that you won't hurt him or broke his fingers or else, my band is history!" "Okay, okay, I promise! So, when will we start?" Cagalli asked excitedly, she was definitely happy that she will learn how to play the guitar now!

The next day…

Cagalli went to Kira's band practice to meet her future-guitar-teacher. When she saw Athrun entering the studio, she was amazed on how he looked! His sapphire hair was tinted with a shade of black and red, the same with hers, his hair was tied down, shoulder length, the usual look but he was wearing ragged clothes, has 3 and 5 piercings on his left and right ears. He was wearing fitted jeans and only slippers; he's also wearing a fit black shirt with a skull as the print.

Kira noticed that his sister was staring at Athrun. "Hey Athrun, first, I would like you to meet your apprentice, my sister Cagalli." Athrun looked at her, but didn't even bother to ask her name. "Cagalli, he's Athrun, your sensei." "So, he's my teacher huh? He didn't even bother to talk to me, he's quiet, I like him." She said to herself. She was really mesmerized by his eyes…those jade eyes of him…it was extraordinary, he did looked once at her, a glance but she still saw the pain and suffering in his eyes.

Then, Yzak came in next followed by Shin. Yzak was wearing a jacket; black in color, his hair was silver and had seven piercings in his ears. Shin only has four piercings, two in the left side and one in the right side which has a very long chain that was connected to his upper lip. (A/N: If you have read or seen the Nana movie starring Mika Nakashima or the manga, the band "Black Stones" has a bassist with the name Shin starring Ken'nichi Matsuyama and has the same piercings too.) His hair was defying the law of gravity.

Cagalli was very much amazed at them, oh how she envies them. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my sister Cagalli." "Cagalli, that's Yzak, our drummer, Shin, our bassist and as you know, Athrun, our guitarist." Cagalli just gave them a small smile. "Now, let's begin!" Kira announced.

"Hey Shin, you are off the beat, concentrate, don't lose focus." Athrun said sternly. "What's wrong with you Shin? It's not like you." Kira asked. "Oh, it's nothing. Sorry about that Athrun." Shin apologized. He was losing his focus, he just can't stop staring at Cagalli, he was stricken by her looks. Before starting again, he looked at Cagalli for the last time. "Okay, we'll start from the top." Kira said.

Then they started again, this time, Athrun was the one to lose focus. "Why? What happened to me? I rarely lose my focus especially with guitars which I treasure the most. Wait, is someone staring at me? Is it Cagalli? No, it couldn't be, maybe I'm just sick or something." Athrun thought to himself.

Kira was really getting worried with his band mates. "Maybe it's time to take a break." "Okay guys, let's take a break first, it seems that you're all feeling tired. Hey Cagalli, join us, let's take a break together with Shin and Athrun." Kira then smiled at Cagalli.

Cagalli was surprised, she was getting nervous. But why? She hates guys, but why is she feeling a bit uncomfortable with just the mere presence of Athrun. "How can I concentrate on my lessons when just looking at him makes me uncomfortable? I hate this! I hate guys! Remember that Cagalli! Learn to play the guitar; don't learn on how to steal his attention! Damn, why am I thinking about him! This is about my lessons! Okay, breath, curse him and your brother for being in a band, breath…" Cagalli is now feeling really, really weird and nervous at the same time, she must remember, she came here to listen to their music and appreciate their music not their guitarist.

Shin realized that Cagalli was giving small glances at Athrun from time to time. He somewhat felt jealousy. "Why does my heart feel a bit of ache every time she steals glances of him? I just met her for the first time and I already feel this way, forget the feeling, I'm numb now, after what happened to my first and true love. I don't want to feel any pain anymore, I need to be alone." Shin thought worriedly.

"Hey Shin, are you coming or what?" Kira asked snapping Shin from his thoughts. Athrun then looked at Shin then went back on checking his guitar. "Um…sorry, you go ahead; I'll just stay here until you come back." Shin then immediately looked away to avoid eye contact with Cagalli. "Okay, let's go now sis and Athrun." Kira said flashing a smile to his band mates.

Then they left for they break towards a club.

A/N: I'm here again for another fic! I hoped you enjoyed it. Is it obvious that I'm addicted to bands and piercings, ne? And also in the Nana movie and Mika Nakashima. Well, please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In the club**

Athrun, together with Cagalli and Kira were in a club named: "Club Saviour". Cagalli looked at her watch only to find out that it was already 8 in the evening. It means that they've been in the club for almost two hours now. Suddenly, she saw Lacus who was wearing a pink colored mixed with black dress, she wore boots with high heels, heading towards their seat. Cagalli has influenced Lacus to wear like that, except for the dress part, just the mix of colors.

"Hey Lacus! What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked. "Kira said to meet him here; I didn't know that you and Athrun would be here." Lacus replied with a smile. "Looking debonair as ever Cagalli." Lacus teased Cagalli. Cagalli then stuck her tongue out to Lacus; a flash of light reflected the piercing in her tongue. "Wow, a piercing. Cool, wait, what am I thinking?" Athrun just smiled at his thoughts. Kira noticed that Athrun smiled once again after a long time after the incident. "Hey Athrun, got over it already?" Kira teased Athrun who just gave a small glimpse then looked away as if he heard nothing.

Cagalli also saw Athrun smiling, she blushed for a reason she doesn't even know. "Okay, it's really becoming hot in here. Maybe I should go to the wash room to cool myself." She thought. "Hey guys, I'm just going to the wash room." Cagalli then walked towards the wash room. Athrun just looked at her leaving form.

"Lacus, let's go somewhere private." Kira suddenly pulled a shocked but blushing Lacus. "Wait for my sister okay Athrun? Bye." Kira smiled then they walked off. "Sure, have some fun." Athrun said quietly but still having a stern look.

Cagalli walked out of the washroom five minutes after Lacus and Kira left Athrun. She was shaking when she saw that Athrun was the only one who was sitting there, she felt uncomfortable while walking towards their seat.

"Um…where are Kira and Lacus?" Cagalli asked not looking in his eyes. "They want some private time for themselves five minutes before you arrived from the washroom." He replied looking somewhere else. His voice sounded so cold yet so full of pain. She wanted to hear his voice with a little emotion into it, but still, she liked him this way better.

"O—okay then…" the air surrounding them was so cold because of the silence and also because of the air conditioning. "Cold? He asked looking at her. She was surprised that he noticed she was feeling cold, who could blame her, she was wearing sleeveless red top with a suspender connected to her skirt, she was also wearing slippers instead of chucks because she got lazy tying the laces earlier before going to the studio.

"No-no…um…kinda…don't worry, I can handle the cold." She replied. "I'm not worried, it's just that if Kira came back and you caught a cold, I'm dead." He said with a petite smile plastered in his smooth face. "Oh…don't you worry about him, if he tried to hurt you because of me, tell me, okay? I'll take revenge for you." She said giggling a little. This made Athrun laugh. "He was laughing because of me, nice one Cagalli." Cagalli said laughing along with him.

Then silence again…

"Hey, thanks, I haven't laughed like that for a long time now. By the way, I think Kira and Lacus won't be going back anytime sooner. We should be heading to the studio to patch things up." Athrun said while standing up preparing to leave. "I think you're right, also, maybe the others are still waiting for us." Cagalli also stood. Then they left the club.

Back at the studio…

Shin was playing some of their compositions when the door suddenly opened. His heart stopped for a while when he saw that Athrun was with Cagalli and Kira was nowhere in sight. "Ow…it's you guys, where…um…is Kira?" Shin asked. Yzak was playing the drums then ceased to look at the two who just came in.

"He's with Lacus, he met up with her at the club and left us all alone, and maybe he won't be coming back tonight." Cagalli was the one to answer Shin because Athrun was busy fixing his guitar. "He really loves his guitar, I wish he could treasure me the way he treasures his guitar. Wait, stop that thought!"

Upon hearing her reply, Shin somewhat felt jealousy overcome his feelings once again. "Damn, they've been left alone. Jealous? Me? Never! Still, her voice was wonderful. Her voice would fit the composition I made." Shin thought.

"Okay…hey Cagalli, can you kind of please sing a song with us? Your voice, I think it would fit the composition I made." He asked still not looking at her. "What?? You think so? But, my voice, it kinda sucks. It would never fit to sing a song especially a composition made by the likes of you!" Cagalli was flattered at his request. "But, just try, Kira sings great, you have the same blood running in your veins, which means you could also have a great voice." He said convincing her.

"Hey Shin, don't force a person who doesn't agree with your request. And please keep quiet, you're becoming to irritate me." Athrun said, an annoying tone was mixed with his statement. He doesn't want anybody making such loud noises inside the studio except of course the sound of their music.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that Cagalli." Shin apologized. Cagalli was shocked at Athrun's statement, she annoyed him. "I got to go now, bye." She then left the studio and walked alone towards their house. Shin noticed that Athrun's words made Cagalli left, she was hurt because of him, and she was humiliated inside, not on the outside that everyone notices. "Athrun, you offended her. You should be sorry." Shin said to Athrun. But, he didn't reply even one word. It's as if he hasn't heard anything.

Athrun also left the studio with his treasured guitar carried behind his back. He also walked alone towards his apartment. He was living alone, he left his parents because they didn't liked the idea of him being a part of a rock band whose sounds was very annoying to their ears. He despised them; they should be the ones who understood them the most because he was their parents.

_Flashback:_

"_If you don't want to continue your studies and continue that loud and naïve music of yours, then it's better for you to just forget that you even live in this house. Leave now!" shouted Athrun's father. "Okay then! You don't understand even a little bit about me! I'll leave!" he shouted back then slammed the door in front of his parents._

_End of flashback…_

A/N: yay! Another chapter finished! Please read my other fics! "Bloody Valentine" and "What if". Please read and review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback:_

"_If you don't want to continue your studies and continue that loud and naïve music of yours, then it's better for you to just forget that you even live in this house. Leave now!" shouted Athrun's father. "Okay then! You don't understand even a little bit about me! I'll leave!" he shouted back then slammed the door in front of his parents._

_End of flashback…_

**Chapter 3: "Let's start…"**

Athrun somewhat felt guilty when he sat on his couch. He's not sure whether to apologize to her or not. He didn't mean anything about what he said earlier, he just wanted some peace and quiet and the fact that he offended Cagalli amused him the most. "Why is she affected by what I said? I thought she would even fight back or argue with me or something annoying. She just walked out. She acts childishly like her…she…was just like her…she was childish too…but I loved her…still, she left me without any word, without any reason…she was the one who understood me yet she left me…why did she has to leave me…I needed her…and now, because of her, I've become numb…I promised to myself that I won't love anyone again who will just leave me…again…" he was grieving inside, even though he doesn't show it to anyone, his heart just became cold, numb…

Oh how he despised himself every time he thinks about her. She changed; she wasn't the girl he once loved deeply before. She was flirting with guys now, not like before that the guys were the one to flirt with her. "Damn, how could she? I hate her!" He said as he banged his fist on the coffee table.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. "11:00 in the evening? Who would that idiotic fool doing this late at night?" He said standing up walking towards the door; he was surprised to see Kira with Cagalli outside his door waiting for him.

He opened the door but he didn't invited them for to come in. "Hey, what do you need?" Athrun asked with a so not pleasing tone. "Um…well…Athrun, Lacus and I would be doing some movie marathon…we would like to have some private time…well…Cagalli…could she stay---" "No way! I won't let you! Let her stay at some motel or something! Just not here!" Athrun replied losing his stern form. Kira gave him pouty lips and big cute-like-dog's eyes. Cagalli just stood there, not looking at him; she was embarrassed after what happened earlier. "Fine then! You'll just have to buy me a new set of electric guitar strings, remember that!" "Thanks Athrun so much! Okay! I'll buy you some when I have the money! Bye Cagalli! Athrun, don't touch her, or else!!!" Kira said excitedly. The two whom he left glared at him. "Stupid Kira." Both of them thought at the same time.

"Sorry about that Athrun…he just forced me to go here…I can't do anything to stop him…" Cagalli said. He just ignored her and went inside his apartment. "He's always like that, well then, I just hope that you could sleep even with loud noises." He said as he entered his living room. "Oh! I like loud music! They make me fall asleep faster!" She replied happily as she stood beside his door. "Come in already, it's cold there." "Okay, by the way, where am I gonna sleep? If you want, I could sleep in the living room couch." "No, you're gonna sleep in my bedroom, Kira will beat me up if he found you sleeping in the couch." "Ow…" Was all she could reply back.

When she was already in his room, she was speechless. His room was covered with purple, bloody red and black wallpaper. "Wow…his room…it's covered with posters just like mine. He has a poster of Alice Nine!! 12012!! Waah! I envy him!" she was just so shocked that he has the same interest as her. She lied down on his bed; she then saw a picture of a girl wearing a gothic Lolita outfit. "Is she his…? She's cute, maybe that's the reason why he liked her. Hm…forget that thought, I must sleep."

A few minutes after she closed her eyes to sleep, she heard him playing guitar. She was fascinated on the way the strings where being strummed and plucked, he has hasty fingers, so that's why Kira made him the guitarist and my teacher.

She wanted to learn on how to play the guitar now or never! So she took a look at him still playing the guitar. "Wow, he does have hasty fingers; it's as if playing guitar is a piece of sweet, delicious chocolate cake."

Athrun noticed her as she peaked at him, he then stopped playing. She saw his cold emerald eyes looking at her. "He must have noticed me because he also stopped playing." She thought.

She then walked out of his bedroom and towards him. "Um…please don't stop…I'm sorry if I disturbed you…your playing is just so impressive." She said looking down at her feet as if somewhat embarrassed. "Did I wake you up?" "No, I just heard you playing so I went to see you playing. "Oh…" was all he could say.

"You really wanna learn how to play a guitar?" he asked her but not looking at her. "Oh yes! Hell yeah I do!! Um...could you please teach me?..." "Kira already asked me the same question and I just can't ignore him. So then, let's start." "Yay! Thanks Athrun!" Cagalli was so excited that he hugged a wide-eyed obviously shocked Athrun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: yehey! Another chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"_You really wanna learn how to play a guitar?" he asked her but not looking at her. "Oh yes! Hell yeah I do!! Um...could you please teach me?..." "Kira already asked me the same question and I just can't ignore him. So then, let's start." "Yay! Thanks Athrun!" Cagalli was so excited that he hugged a wide-eyed obviously shocked Athrun._

A/N: Okay, before reading this chapter, I must warn you, there is one paragraph containing lemon, not the descriptive type, it's only few and it's about Kira and Lacus.

**Chapter 4: "The Sleepover"**

"Um…let go of me…please…" he said to Cagalli as she let go of him. "So—sorry! I was just so excited that I…sorry!" Cagalli was totally embarrassed now still, she can't let that bother her lessons. "Let's just start now." He was now back to his stern self. "Uh…okay…"

They started the lessons. Cagalli was really determined to learn but she was doesn't possess the talent. "Argh! Darn! I didn't know that learning guitar is very difficult!" She said as she is still holding the guitar. "Shut up. If you want to learn, then you need patience. Just listen to my directions. Now, start again." "But! It's really hard!" "I said shut up already, if you want to give up now then you don't deserve to hold or own a guitar." She was speechless. "Okay then, let's start all over again."

Cagalli didn't complain anymore because she was humiliated. "Okay, I'll strive hard. I can do this." She thought to herself repeatedly as he was teaching her. "Place your fingers here." He said as he touched her fingers to place in their proper location. He didn't know that he flattered her. "You're sweating. Are you sick or something?" She shook her head sideways.

After an hour of teaching, she only knew the basic chords like G, A, Em, D and C. She yawned. "I think you should get some sleep. It's already three in the morning." He said as he noticed her yawning. "What about you?" "It's alright; I'm used to taking only few hours of sleep." "Okay. Goodnight to you then." She replied as she yawned afterwards. She then headed towards his room.

As she lay in his bed. His scent can be smelled in his pillow. "He's scent is sweet. Not the ordinary guy's scent, more like a girl's." after saying that, she immediately fell asleep.

"Finally, we're finished. She is hard to teach. So that's why Kira said that I should enhance my patience." Even though it's already dawn, he still can't sleep. She remembered the fell of her skin when he touched her hands. "Smooth…like hers…wait…I should stop comparing her to innocent Cagalli. Hmm…I wonder what's going on now with Kira and Lacus, I guess they're up to something naughty." he thought.

At Cagalli and Kira's house…

"Are…you rea…lly…surrreee about…Caga…lli…?" Lacus asked between breaths. "I'm sure. Athrun won't harm her. You should be the one to worry. Because…" He paused as he entered her with passion and love he had for her. "Oh…Kira…damn you…" She said smiling.

Back at Athrun's apartment…

"I got to have some sleep. We still have to practice for a gig tonight." He then fell asleep on the couch with his guitar placed standing near him.

Cagalli then woke up upon hearing some chickens say; cock-a-doodle-doo! "Wow, it's already morning." She said yawning while scratching her head. "Hm…I guess Athrun is still sleeping, I'll check." She opened the door and saw no one; she was surprised when the bathroom door opened revealing a wet Athrun with only a towel covering his lower part. He was drying his hair with towel, he noticed Cagalli walking out of his bedroom.

"Ath—athrun!! Oh my God! I'm sorry!" She said locking herself in his room. "His physique is gorgeous. His body is kind of thin but has abs, just my type! Wait! Oh my God! He saw me with my hair a mess and my clothes all crunched up!" She was really embarrassed; her face is like covered with red paint.

Then, somebody knocked. "Cagalli, could you please open the door, I need to get some clothes." "What?! Oh yeah! This is his room which means, his closet is here! My God! I got to clean myself." She was panicking for such a small problem. "Um…just wait, I'll just arrange your bed." She said. In fact, she really wasn't going to arrange his bed because she already did that the moment she woke up, she was just going to fix herself.

After 30 minutes of waiting…

"Athrun…I'm sorry if I took so long…" She bowed her head and made her way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast as a token for her sleepover. He didn't reply, he just closed his door and changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, after a week or more of break, I finally updated my story. Sorry about the lemony part, if you didn't liked it. Well, please stay tuned! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

"_Athrun…I'm sorry if I took so long…" She bowed her head and made her way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast as a token for her sleepover. He didn't reply, he just closed his door and changed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5: Rain and Flattery**

After a few minutes of changing, Athrun came out of his room wearing fitted pants, with a red shirt with the word visual kei printed on it, he also wore a very colorful jacket, which seems to be popular with fashion nowadays. He wore skater shoes. He was supposed to wear slippers but he noticed that the sky was turning grayer every passing minute.

Cagalli actually have some skills in the field of cooking. She actually cooked the meals for her and her brother. So, to show some appreciation and the hammock she caused him last night and earlier, she cooked him a delightful and mouth-watering breakfast; consisting of pancakes with chocolate syrup on top, some hot chocolate and some ham-filled sandwich. Upon hearing the opening of his bedroom door, she immediately called him. "Athrun, I cooked a meal for you, so, will you eat it?"

Athrun looked at the meal prepared in front of him. With a stern face, he said, "I don't like sweets." Then he looked at her with her head bowed, her bangs covering her eyes. _"Oh, well." _ "However, I'll eat that sandwich." He said and grabbed the sandwich. Her eyes lit up and she mouthed a soft thank you. It seems that Cagalli seems to be getting soft, as well as Athrun. _"So…embarrassing…" _She thought.

Cagalli packed the pancakes and placed the hot chocolate on a container, she thought that it would be a waste to throw it so she agreed to herself that it would be best to bring it with them.

After their breakfast, Athrun and Cagalli left for the studio. She wants to tag along again to see them practice especially when she enjoys observing Athrun.

When they stepped out of Athrun's apartment, the skies seemed to be returning to their colorful color. So, they decided that they would walk even though it would take 15 minutes 

to get there. And as so not caring about with the weather, they didn't bring an umbrella with them.

Halfway of their walk, the sky was getting dark again. "What is it with this stupid weather change? Whatever, I wish it would rain anyway." She said talking to herself. Well, she was a loud mouth so Athrun heard her, he got curious.

"Why?"

"Why with what?"

"Why do you want it to rain?"

"Well, cause, I hate too much brightness and…hmmm…cause it makes me feel good? Why do you ask?" She asked getting curious herself.

"Cause I want it to rain too."

"Why?"

"Cause…just of some reason." The real reason he wanted it to rain cause, he felt that when it rains, and he gets soaked in it, he feels so refreshed; as if his emotions have been understood and forgotten, that he has no more worries to care of.

When they were talking, they weren't looking at each other; Cagalli was looking up, wishing for it to rain, while he was just looking straight forward. Cagalli was slightly left behind Athrun cause he was so much absorbed in her thoughts. _"Hmmm…I wonder what's his reason…oh, how I wish for it to rain."_

A few minutes later, the skies finally decided to grant Cagalli's wish and it started to rain. Cagalli smiled to herself while she held out her palm and let rain drops fall on it, while Athrun, he just continued walking. The wind suddenly blew causing Cagalli to shiver, who could blame her? She was wearing her favorite red tank top and fitted camouflage shorts that hardly reached her knees, and she was soaking wet.

"I only asked for the rain, not some cold wind to accompany it. Darn it, I'm cold." She shivered once more.

"Here." Athrun handed her his jacket. "This jacket is preventing me from enjoying the rain, so here." He said before she could ask him any questions.

"_What a stupid reason. Hell, his jacket is already soaking wet so what's the use of this, anyways, might as well take it."_ She thought as she grabbed his jacket and covered herself with it, what's the point of wearing it if both his jacket and her is soaked.

They finally reached the studio.

At the studio…

"Good mooorrrninnnnng guuyyyyssss!!" Kira greeted them all when all of them were finally there. They all sweat dropped, even Athrun. "Enjoyed yourself last night, my dear younger brother?" Cagalli grinned oh so mischievously.

"Totally!! Lacus was so sex--shit." He flushed bright red. "Gotcha. Hope you didn't forgot to wear a protection." Cagalli said smiling. Kira seemed to be shrinking every minute. Cagalli giggled, she so loved humiliating his baby brother.

After a few seconds of humiliation, Kira suddenly noticed that Shin was blushing, but not because of the conversation but because of a--he diverted her gaze to where Shin was looking--very soaked Cagalli that was so soaked that her tank top was sticking to her well-rounded breasts? Kira finally realized what was happening around him. "EH?! Cagalli!! Your boobs are showing!!" Cagalli who stopped giggling immediately looked at her chest area and found that she seemed that her tank top was so thin that it was almost transparent showing the world her chest. Upon realizing, she quickly grabbed Athrun's jacket that she placed in a chair, and covered herself. "WHAT THE HELL KIRA?!" Now it was Kira who humiliated Cagalli in front of his band. Good thing though that Yzak and Athrun were too busy checking their instruments and the chords, only Shin saw it. Still, a guy almost saw her naked! So, she ran out of the studio, and found herself in the women's bathroom.

"Kira, stop laughing, you humiliated her." Shin said as he regained his composure and stopped his nose from bleeding just in time. "Karma is so fast. Haha, revenge is sooo sweet." 

"Kira, would you shut up already, let's practice, there's only a few hours before our gig at the Archangel Haven." Yzak struck his drumsticks together to gather everyone's attention.

"Haha, okay, okay, sorry. Hmmm…let's start with Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School."

"Yeah, sure, let's start." Shinn replied.

They got into their places and was prepared with,



"With a one bang, two bang, three bang" Yzak started while banging his drumsticks together.

From this gaping wound in my chest flows pain in the dark  
Dissolving the love that binds each instant together

Thrashing with a fever from which I cannot awake, I can't even hear the last voice

Don't cry, when I held you tight enough to break  
You trembled, oh...  
Softly touch my upraised palms, never...until the end

Fragile wishes like the sand that spills over, close to the light  
Your face is closed, blurred by the tears that never dry up 

Cagalli finally dried her tank top with the hand dryer in the restroom and headed straight back to the room where the band practiced, when she heard another one of her favorite songs that was a theme song in one of her favorite anime, 'D. Gray Man'. "Wow…" She said upon hearing the song that was sung almost perfectly by her brother, the bass was actually heard pretty clearly and she was amazed at the bassist, who was Shin. "And everyone thought that the bass was no use at all. And so, she shut up and listened carefully.

My prayers pierce deeply through the cracks of my fingers

How much endless pain and sorrow  
Could I have saved you from? Oh...  
Touch me harder with your hands, ever and never end  
Release it, so far away

With these wings of life, I long for the time of rebirth

Don't cry, when I held you tight enough to break  
You trembled, oh...  


Softly touch my upraised palms

I've been searching for an unfading miracle called you  
Touch me harder with your hands, ever and never end

When they finished the song, "Okay, let's take some break." Kira said as he positioned the microphone back on its rightful position. Cagalli decided to enter the room. She was still in awe. She then clapped her hands together. "Wow." That was all she has to say for now and when she finally regained her respected consciousness, she said, "That was…incredible. Shin, you were great. Kira, you're voice…it was like…not you…" Kira blushed; it was a compliment after all. Without anyone noticing well, except for Athrun who was checking his guitar, Shin blushed too.


	6. Chapter 6

"That was…incredible

"_That was…incredible. Shin, you were great. Kira, you're voice…it was like…not you…" Kira blushed; it was a compliment after all. Without anyone noticing well, except for Athrun who was checking his guitar, Shin blushed too._

**Chapter 6: "Confusions"**

Athrun noticed how Shin's cheeks turned red when Cagalli complimented him. "He likes her." Athrun immediately shrugged the thought off; he returned his concentration on his guitar. "Kira, you're blushing, save it for Lacus for another night, 'kay? Anyways, it's your break right? I'll be back with a few drinks." Cagalli waved back at the group before going off to buy some drinks.

"Hey Shin, you're red." Yzak said as he looked at Shin, more like glaring at him.

"Yeah Shin…hey…don't tell me…!" Kira teased.

"He likes your little sis." Athrun butted in but is still checking his guitar not looking at anyone, oh how much he loves his guitar.

"Wh…what?! Hey Kira, don't believe Athrun, he just lacks sleep that's why he says stupid things…" Shin defended himself but his cheeks were much redder now.

"He does say stupid things but your crimson cheeks tell you're lying." Yzak said once more pointing at Shin's cheeks. This time, Athrun was about to say something to Yzak when Cagalli entered the very tensioning room.

"Hey little sis, you're back quick, anyway, I have something important to tell you." Kira spoke as a mischievous smile formed on his face. Shin blushed once more turning his back against the others.

"What Kira?! Little sis?! Anyways, what is it? I'm impatient you know."

"Hahaha…maybe later…hahaha…"

"Bakayero…laughing about nothing…I don't agree that he deserves a band. Well, except for his voice which seemed to suit every genre of song out there." Cagalli hissed.

"Oh yeah, I returned to ask what you want to drink." Cagalli scratched her head somewhat embarrassed. "Coffee for me." Yzak replied. "Soda for me." Kira said still chuckling a little. "Um…make that two…" Shin said still not facing her. "Athrun, what do you want?" Cagalli asked. "Grape juice." He replied coldly. Then she nodded and took off again.

"Okay, now that she's gone, for a while at least, let's go back to practice. Our gig is just few hours away. And Shin, you're sometimes losing your rhythm." Yzak said. "Oh, gomen." "Well then, let's begin." Kira announced as Athrun got up on his feet preparing to play.

"One(bang), two(bang), three(bang)..." Counted Yzak as he banged his drumsticks once more.

As Cagalli was getting nearer at the room, she heard one of her favorite songs; Akatsuki (Daybreak) by Arisu Nine (Alice Nine). She rushed to the room door and listened to them carefully with her left ear almost plastered to the door. _"I can't believe this, they are playing one of my favorites again?!" _Cagalli thought to herself as she continued to listen to them.

Practice over…

"Okay, that it's time for us to prepare ourselves. And Shin?" Kira said. "Hm?" "You didn't lose your focus this time; Cagalli must have really disturbed your concentration a lot huh?" Kira teased. Shin blushed again but decided it is to not answer and get out of the room quickly as possible.

When she heard them stop, she was about to open the door when Shin walked out the door startling her, causing her to fall on her butt. "Oh my, I'm really, really, really sorry, I didn't saw you." Shin apologized as he helped her to stand up. "Ow…my butt…the drinks! No! That drinks cost a lot!" Cagalli screamed as she stared at the spilled drinks. "I'm really sorry Cagalli!! Sorry!" Shin seemed like he was about to faint because of a stress disorder. He didn't even notice that he was still holding her hand when he helped her to stand up.

"Um Shin, my hand, can you let it go? I got to pick up the drinks on the floor." Cagalli said looking at the holding hands. "Ow! So-sorry…I'm so stupid!! Argh!"

"Don't worry about that Shin." Kira appeared at the scene when he walked out of the room too. "You'll just have to treat her to ice cream and that will settle things, ne, Cagalli?" Kira said as he was smiling mischievously once again. "Yeah, he's right, don't worry about it too much; ice cream is enough to compensate me." Cagalli said as he grinned wildly like a small child waiting for her favorite treat. "Is…that…really…alright Caga…Cagalli…?" Shin was surprised. Cagalli nodded, "No need to panic, I said it was alright."

As Kira passed by them, he whispered in Shin's ears, "Don't worry, she's just my sis, I'll help you." Smiling wildly, contented at the favor he did for his friend. Inside the room, Athrun stood there still, he heard what had been agreed on and he felt as if somewhat a little jealous.

He noticed that Cagalli was picking up the drinks on the floor by herself; it seems that Shin is still embarrassed to act on his own consciousness. So, he went over to her and helped her, Cagalli noticed him and said thanks but there was no reply. He even threw the cans in the trash outside. But he never went back to the room and just waited for the gang outside.

"_Why am I doing this to her? Stupid emotions, letting someone try to open the lock in my heart once again."_ He sighed, he really hated this kind of emotions, he doesn't like to waste his time worrying on someone else other than his self which he was doing right now, worrying about a certain hot-headed girl that his bandmate seems to like. He bears in mind that pain caused by such emotions takes forever to break out of. So, he shifted his gaze to the night sky and just stared at it. His mind blank.

Yzak was the one to pull Shin out of his own mysterious world and back to reality. "We're off to our gig, let's go Shin. And Cagalli, if you want to watch us, you still have to pay." Cagalli just nodded, she doesn't want to have an argument with this person. "Oh, okay, I'll take you out for ice cream tomorrow afternoon, is that fine?" "Yeah, that would be great, good luck then to your gig, and I'll catch with you guys later. I got to change, the evening breeze is pretty cold tonight and I still got to wash his jacket. " She replied.

"Whose jacket?" Shin asked. He noticed that Cagalli was currently clinging tightly to a colorful jacket that was still pretty wet. "Um…ahehe, my mistake, got to wash my jacket. You have to hurry! Leave, now!" She said while pushing their backs.

With no other choice, the band headed to the location of their gig leaving Cagalli.

"Oh snap, I forgot to ask where the location was." Cagalli cursed herself for forgetting such a simple and obvious thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ahaha, I edited some of the lines here in chapter 6 and chapter 5 was changed. And I finally managed to gain inspiration from watching the grey clouds on the way home from the mall and the rain drops falling on the car's window. Lol. I love RAIN!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh snap, I forgot to ask where the location was

"_Oh snap, I forgot to ask where the location was." Cagalli cursed herself for forgetting such a simple and obvious thing._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: Late**

"Where the hell is the club they're performing at?! Argh!" Cagalli cursed herself while running the busy streets of Shinjuku. It was already nighttime, but there were still people running around the streets, teenagers flirting with one another, there were even a bunch of old men who were entering a host club. "Oh for God's sake!" Cagalli screamed once more. Then, an idea hit her.

She got her phone from her left pocket and dialed Kira's number, "I'm so stupid, why did I forget to just call Kira and ask where is the location. Stupid, stupid, STU—PID, STU--"

"Hello, Cagalli?" Asked on the other line.

"Shin?"

"Aha, Kira is currently busy right now so he handed me his phone, and well, you get it."

"Uh, okay, get it, anyways, where are you performing?"

"It's a club called, Archangel Haven."

"EH? Where is that?"

"At Shibuya, it is the club wi--" Shin was cut off by Cagalli with a scream.

"EHHH?! Shibuya?! I'm at Roppongi right now! Sigh Fine, I'll go there right away."

"Roppongi? Wow, you sure lost your way huh Cagalli?"

"Oh shut up Shin. Bye now. Gotta run. Literally."

"Be careful, and hurry up, we'll start in a few minutes, I'll…I mean we'll wait for you." Chuckles softly

"…Uh…yeah, bye!"

And their conversation ended.

Cagalli however didn't know that while they were talking on the phone, Shin was kind of trembling, he was sweating though it's pretty cold. He was so nervous. Oh, the effects that only one person can do.

Once Cagalli reached the streets of Shibuya, it was the same as the streets of Roppongi. Night life in Japan sure is one hell of a ride huh?

"There are so many clubs here!" Cagalli was searching for almost half an hour now. And still no sign of that club.

At the Archangel Haven…

"_Where is Cagalli? I thought she'd be here already?"_ Shin thought as he scanned the audience, no sign of the girl. He felt so depressed. "She'll come, I know it." He said being optimistic.

They were already halfway of their performance and Cagalli still didn't arrive.

"_What's taking her so long?" _Athrun thought, he too, was not in the mood to play, but he had no choice, he hates to admit it, but, with the energetic aura of Cagalli, it gave him some kind of coolness, _"Stupid girl, must have lost her way."_

After another 15 minutes of searching, she finally saw it, the club with the sign "Archangel Haven" with Neon lights surrounding it's name.

"I hope I'm not too late." She whispered to herself and upon entering the club, she heard the audience going wild and clapping their hands.

"Thank you so much for your appreciation, see you again soon!!" Kira shouted above all the screaming crowd.

"I'm late!! Totally late!" She said, she was panting heavily, she was searching for this club for almost an hour and whoopee, the show has ended.

"So, she didn't come at all." Shin said, not so loud but enough for Kira to hear.

"Who? My sister? You…so…like my sister don't you Shin?"

"Huh?! Kira you scared me. I do--"

They were at the dressing room when with a slam, a panting Cagalli showed up.

"Hey…so…rry…i…was…late…" She explained in between breaths. She was sweating and she was surprised, well, Shin, Kira and Yzak was surprised when Athrun handed her his handkerchief while his eyes looking away from her.

"No, thank you, I'll just make it dirty, Kira, lend me you're handkerchief." Cagalli said.

"Eh? It's dirty already besides take Athrun's already." Kira explained showing her his sweat-drenched hanky.

"Uh…here, take mine instead." Shin butted in putting his dry handkerchief in her hands.

She had no choice not to take it, she doesn't have any excuse of why not to take it anyway.

"Thanks." She then proceeded on wiping her sweat-covered face.

Athrun who was somewhat disappointed left the room. He grabbed some cigarette to ease some disappointed emotions.

Cagalli tried to follow him but was stopped when Shin grabbed her wrist and began,

"Why were you late? I thought I told you where we were going to have the gig?"

By this time, Yzak and Kira left them alone, to find Athrun and to give Shin and Cagalli some privacy.

"Are you angry, Shin?" Cagalli asked as she felt his grip getting tighter.

There was no reply.

"Um…guess I should just apologize huh?"

There was still no reply, then it was followed by complete silence.

"You can make it up to me by…accompanying me to the movies tomorrow night, at the Shibuya theater, 7 pm. Don't be late." After that, he left her alone.

"Did he just asked me on a date? What?! …oh well…it's going to be his treat anyway, as I always say, 'Don't waste the things when it's free, just enjoy it!'" She proclaimed and went to follow the group outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ahaha, I got my inspiration while watching Gokusen 3! OMG! Ren Kazama is so hot!! And Ogama Yamato too!! And well, I was so happy that I had the energy to write. REN and YAMATO!! drools

Oh wait, Asucaga01: Thanks so much for your support!!


End file.
